User talk:Big McLargeHuge
Return I left due to an extreme feeling of being unwelcome and looked down on by certain admins (not you). I wouldn't mind returning and editing, so long as the issue doesn't rear its ugly head again. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) wat do u mean "the pages r back" ?????? HAI HAI! :P Are we still doing the 800 links per sentence thing? :P [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm often busy with school and writing scripts for contests, but I'll try to be around more often. :) Also, if you know anything about the Underworld series, I'm an admin on the Underworld wiki and it's in desperate need of contributors who like the series. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thank you so much! :) BTW, what are your thoughts on the new game? [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 07:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm new... Hey I took some screenshots of Fear 3 and I was wondering if they could be of any use to this wiki? Many I have are new and I took of some videos. Would this help?Markus Gellis 22:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded three pictures of my screenshots: one ATC Sniper and two pictures of a Assualt rifle Replica Hey Big McLargeHuge, it's me! feargm, I disapiered for a while, but now I'm back and up to help with anything, just contact me. Thanks, I apreciate it. Hey man finished fear3 wasn't to bad I can't say I hated its new direction.Derekproxy 21:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Block Templates I agree with all the points you make about them not being needed, though I must point out that myself and other admins on the SH wiki use it on particularly annoying offenders to help get the point across (people with proxy servers that keep coming back, and those who make especially rude edits to user pages). I don't see where we have much of that problem here, though. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 14:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I generally tend to give fairly long bans on users like that because I've never seen them come back and be protective, and I've seen several instances where they return and wreak havoc within days of the ban being lifted. We've actually taken off all anon editing on the SH wiki because of that. But every wiki is different, and you know this place better than I do. I'll stick to 2 weeks unless it's a repeat offender or they're uncommonly rude. :) :As for the banned guy, I'm going to start going through the pages he edited and seeing what can be done. I'm confused as to just what this guy was trying to do, since most of it looks like vandalism, but then he would randomly change it back to the way it was. :/ [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 02:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Having looked over some of those pages, it seems those characters may not exist, or they're badly misnamed. My PO is that it would be best to delete those pages. What do you think? [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 17:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Pics Categories Do you think it would be a good idea to categorize all the pictures into categories for each game/ media? I think it would work if all categories are then attached to one overriding one (Image Galleries category) and then a link was placed on the front page. This would allow users to browse through all pictures from any certain game, without having to jump from page to page to find all of them. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 01:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, that's what I mean. I don't see how it's "spam editing", or anything close to that. It's trying to make the wiki a more easily navigated place. :/ [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 01:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sweet! That saves so much time! :) Do you think some of the current categories should be cut (Alma, Fettel, Paranormal, etc) and replaced with simple game categories (i.e., F.E.A.R. 1, F.E.A.R. 2, Reborn, etc.)? I think it would cut down on the clutter, but it's your call. Thanks for the help. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 01:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Awwww, that's so nice! It's good to feel appreciated :) Thanks so much for the kind words! [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Co-op and MP pages I don't know anything about Co-op or MP so I really couldn't do more for those pages than clean up the grammar. Hopefully, someone who knows more will help us out. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 01:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) must understand i like Alma and protect :) Templates Since Mark changed the bg, it made a lot (if not all, I haven't seen them all yet) of the templates hard to read, so I changed the coloring on them to make them more readable and to match the new bg. I hope that's okay with you. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 04:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. I probably should've done that, but I completely forgot about the templates... Thanks for changing them :). Mark (talk) 21:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My sincere apologies for not requesting your opinion first, I guess I wasn't really paying enough attention. Won't happen again. :). Mark (talk) 16:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad to hear. Mark (talk) 00:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I hope things go well for you away from home! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 21:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I am A FEAR fan. Would you like to be friends? Beware the vorteX... 12:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (User: Darkblood234) Why the deletion of Wade family, exactly? I mean, no offense or anything, but you have been deleting some stuff for no reason. Pretty one-sided. Keimei~ 17:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah maybe a template would work. Should leave a reason for deletion on further things maybe? Oh and no I don't mean that. xD But like the F3AR stuff. You know. Keimei~ 18:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in a way it would just be a formality. Oh and just to note, I didn't make any of the pages. xD Just my opinion really. I do think "speculations" should be left there until proven wrong. But that's just an idea. Anyways, besides that, I would like to help with the wiki yeah. I'm... quite a fan of F.E.A.R. as my avatar might show so I would like to help around. xD So sure, ideas would be nice. Keimei~ 18:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You might have to guide me here. xD I'm not very good with wikis. But let me look up the category. Keimei~ 18:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Game Yeah... not completely though. Wasn't really... anything surprising. xD I also thought I should as well add some pictures here. (I'm not much of page ''writer, I'm afraid. =/ ) Also, what are you planning to do about the third child? They never gave it a name or even a nickname besides Paxton calling it "brother". You're going to leave the 3rd Prototype page with that name then? Keimei~ 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok well obviously they do affirm various times that he's Becket's child (which he wants dead). They never mention sex and he/she's not actually ever seen. (He/she's seen wrapped in a towel but no trace of his/her actual body) The only ones to mention the child are Paxton and Becket. Becket only calls it a "cursed child" and just "child". And Paxton just calls it "the new family member". (I can't quite assure if he did call it "brother" or not. I'm going to replay it again to be sure.) Keimei~ 16:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) There's really not much to say about the child. Becket does mention that he was raped by Alma and asks Point Man to kill it. (And Point Man does pick up the child but it's not shown what he does with it.) Notice he says "it". xD I'd just suggest it to be called "3rd child" as any info about it is really rare. And no... there's really 0% proof to backup that it's a girl. Becket calls it "it" and the child is never seen. Keimei~ 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sort of. I actually added all about it in the Third Child. Whoever gets the highest score gets the ending. I still haven't got Paxton's ending but in Point Man's, he shoots Paxton in the head three times with his pistol, then takes away Alma's child (though she still has the huge tummy for some reason). Then Alma just fades away. I still haven't gotten Paxton's ending but I'm working on that one. However, Paxton mentions that "they should absorb mother's child and they can become like gods"... but apparently Point Man doesn't agree. Keimei~ 17:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. She just looks at Point Man holding the kid and fades away. Honestly the game was loaded with plot holes. It's not even sure how Point Man is taken captive. Keimei~ 17:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) TPM? And well I don't know... I've played all F.E.A.R.s so far but they just don't seem to settle with a storyline. By the way, I'll edit info about Jin in FEAR 3 as you seem to like her much. xD Yeah I noticed. I would have liked Extraction Point to be canon but... oh well. =/ But yes... I did read about it. So only FEAR 1, 2 and 3 are canon. But anyway... They rarely mention Point Man in FEAR 2. Mmh... FEAR 3 is just too plot holed in my opinion. It looked like Point Man was in a prison in Mexico (closest spanish-speaking country to the US that I can think of) and it just makes you wonder how he ended up there. Keimei~ 17:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemies I will go ahead and make a page for cultists and the phase commander. It's really going to be a hassle to get a screenshot of that last one. xD Oh and you would have to organize the page after I make it. (Like adding an index) since I'm clueless how to do it. Yes like cathegories... and also that index and an info box if it's necessary. I could edit the info in it. Those kinds of things. Keimei~ 18:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) And a reason Hey I'm just talking sense. =P But kind of a side note and talking about the wiki, I also have reasons to believe that the Point Man doesn't kill the baby. It's in the 3rd Child's talk. But um... it's just a theory. Keimei~ 14:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ABOR I've never heard of ABOR, the whole thing sounds really suspicious to me. If it was only mentioned in F.E.A.R. 3, I suppose I could have missed it due to my soul-rending hatred of that game, but I don't think so. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 19:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style I put together a Manual of Style page, since I noticed that some of the writing on here is pretty terrible. Before I posted it on the front page, I wanted to run it by you and see what you think. I also put together an Organzation category to bring together articles in need of help, if that's alright with you. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 11:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then. I can't blame you, seeing as F.E.A.R. 3 was a terrible piece of garbage that absolutely crapped on the series. I hope you found something else you like. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 02:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I mostly just check the wiki every day or two for spam and/or vandalism. Beyond that, it's really up to the regular contributors. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 08:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC)